thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vigilante
The Vigilante is the eighteenth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Frank Carter. Mission After recovering from his car wreck, Frank returns to Snow Hill Police Station to meet with McCormack. McCormack is outraged with Frank and blames him for the loss of the dead police officers and asks why he didn't call for backup. Frank accuses McCormack of failing to inform him about the automatic weapons and M79 grenade launcher used by Jake and claims the entire escort was a setup. McCormack shouts at Frank once again and suspends him from duty. Frank however states that the operation stinks and vows to find out why. He leaves McCormack's office and slams the door behind him. Suddenly, the same policewoman from earlier approaches Frank looking worried. She tells him that two new DC's, Ryan and Harris, aren't responding to their police radio. Frank asks why and the policewoman informs him that McCormack had instructed them to watch a Yardie Crackhouse. Frank is shocked and says that there's no way any rookie could handle that task. The policewoman says no one is going in after them because it's a surveillance job. Frank decides he is going in after them even though he is suspended. Because he is now a vigilante, Frank gets into his own normal car and drives over to the crackhouse. He is attacked by members of the Yardies on the way, but eventually arrives outside the crackhouse. He shoots his way inside and makes his way through the crackhouse. On the second floor he discovers the Yardies are growing marijuana and can also hear the screams from the DC's above him. He realises the Yardies are torturing them and sprints upstairs. He kills more members of the Yardies and makes his way through their drug lab. Once they are all dead, he finds the two DC's tied up in a room at the end, badly injured, but alive. Mission Briefing Objectives #Go to the Yardie drug factory. #Rescue the rookie cops from the Yardies. Script Frank enters McCormack's office. McCormack: You're history, Carter. That's it! I've had it up to here with your lunatic antics. What the hell do you think you were doing? Frank: I was trying... McCormack: Don't answer that! I'm not finished. Why didn't you call for back-up? Frank: I was responding to what... McCormack: Shut it! Who asked you? It's all over for you, hero. We've got six dead police officers. That's six families without a bloody breadwinner thanks to this bloody carnage! Frank: You must be having a laugh, McCormack! I was put through the fuckin' blender! What about your hot tip? Where was the tip-off about automatic weapons and grenade launchers? That was a fuckin' set-up. McCormack stands up. McCormack: You're an amateur. You run around this town like some sort of vigilante with a badge thinking that you're special, that you're outside the law! It's over, cowboy! You're suspended. I'm having you on charges. You were treading on thin ice and now you just cracked it! Get out! You're off the fuckin' case, do you hear? Frank: Forget it, Mac. This stinks! The whole operation stinks! I'm going to find out why. He leaves McCormack's office and slams the door. As he walks down the corridor, a female officer runs up to him. Officer: Frank, I've been waiting for you, it's those new DCs, they're in deep trouble. We can't raise them on the radio! Frank: Calm down. What's going on? Officer: McCormack's got them casing that crack house! Frank: Jesus, the rookies! They can't handle that! Who's going in after 'em? Officer: No one. It's supposed to be a surveillance job. Frank: Right, I'm for it then. Officer: What about all that screaming? I thought you were suspended. Frank: Fuck him. He can arrest me later. He walks down the corridor, kicks the double doors open, and walks off. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the nineteenth mission in the game, Stalking McCormack. Trivia *Despite being suspended from the Flying Squad, Frank Carter can still do whatever he wants without having to worry about being killed or arrested by the police. This will carry on until the end of the game. *This mission links to Mark Hammond's mission, Out of the Frying Pan. The Crackhouse is linked to the compound where the Triads and Yardies shoot at each other during their gang war when Mark lures them there. It is possible to go into the compound during this mission, and Frank will encounter several Yardie gang members in this compound and will be able to kill them. *Chronologically, this mission occurs just before Mark arrives at the compound having lured the Triads over there. *This mission is quite easy, except for the third floor of the crackhouse. Nine Yardies are waiting for you in this room and you surely won't survive if you face them all at the same time. Instead, hide behind the door and manually aim for the Yardie's head on the far right. Then, run back at the bottom of the stairs and kill the next Yardie who's already shooting at you with his AK-47. At this point, all you have to do is to hide again behind the door and manually aim for the heads of the seven Yardies left. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway